


Hold You Close [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Small Prompt Table Fills [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Hospitalization, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony stays with Steve in the hospital after he took some heavy hits during the last battle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Small Prompt Table Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682842
Kudos: 37





	Hold You Close [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Small Prompt Table Community](https://small-prompt-tables.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Challenge: [Four Prompts Table](https://small-prompt-tables.dreamwidth.org/2667.html)  
> Table: #9  
> Prompt: Sleeping with a stuffed animal

**Author's Note:**

> Tony bought Steve the 'Get Well Soon' bear.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
